Guilty Pleasures
by AlyDuartsGleek
Summary: Random title? Adam finds Kurt's promise ring from Blaine. Oneshot


"Ready?" Asked Adam. He and Kurt were about to go have dinner at Breadstix. There was actually one in New York, too. Go figure! When Kurt told Adam about the one back in Ohio, he absolutely insisted on taking him.

"Um, almost!" Shouted Kurt from the bathroom where he was fixing himself in front of the mirror. "Just gotta fix my hair... Hey, Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you look for my purple Marc Jacobs scarf? It's gonna be kind of chilly tonight. It should be in either the middle or bottom drawer of my dresser."

"Sure thing!" Adam got up from the couch and walked into Kurt's room. He rummaged through the middle drawer for the familiar designer scarf. When he gave up hope on that section he moved to the bottom one.

As he was going through the clothes, his hand hit a partially smooth and partially wrinkled surface. His eyebrows furrowed as he pulled out a little red box. A jewelry box.

Just then, Kurt walked in. "Never mind," he called. "I found–" Kurt cut off as he saw Adam standing with the box. "Where did you get that?" He whispered.

"It was in your drawer. What is this Kurt?" There was a lightness to his voice that suggested he was absolutely clueless to the true beaning behind it. He opened the box to reveal a ring made out of gum wrappers with a bow-tie in the middle of it. "Awe, Kurt! This is so cute! Did you make this? I didn't know you were into origami!"

Kurt hasted towards him, lump already forming in his throat. He snatched the box from Adam and snapped it shut, turning away from Adam so he wouldn't see that he was clutching it to his chest as he tried in vain to stop the tears filling in his eyes and the sobs forming in his throat as he remembered that day.

_To always love you_

Adams face slowly changed from confusion to harsh realization as the truth dawned on him. He looked down, heartbroken. "Kurt..?" He said softly. "Who gave this to you?"

_To defend you even if I know you're wrong_

Kurt wiped his face and swiveled around. "I-nothing. It's just a gift from a friend... That's all..." He finally managed, sobs still making their way through, his voice cracking a bit.

"Please, don't lie to me, Kurt."

"I'm not, I swear! He-he's just..." He took a deep breath. "We're just friends."

_To surprise you_

"But you weren't just friends when he gave this to you... This is from Blaine isn't it?"

Kurt slowly nodded. "Senior year..." He managed.

Adam pursed his lips together. "That was over a year ago."

"... Yeah."

"And you still haven't thrown it away?"

Kurt hesitated. "Why would I?"

Adam furrowed his eyebrows. "If you want to get over him–"

"Yeah, and what if I don't?" Kurt finally snapped.

Dead silence filled the apartment. Adam hung his head down.

"I-I'm sorry," whispered Kurt. "I didn't mean–"

"Yes. Yes, you did actually." Adam stood up as Kurt sat down on the bed. "Look, Kurt... I can't be with someone who's still in love with someone else."

"But I'm not-!"

"Kurt..."

All Kurt could do was look up at Adam with tear filled eyes because who was he kidding? He was lying to himself. He knew it. Adam knew it.

Adam sat next to Kurt. "I really like you Kurt... But you're still in love with Blaine. I know I said I can't compete with a fantasy, but I can't compete with someone you're still completely in love with... I know about Valentine's day..." Kurt's head shot up in surprise. He opened his mouth to say something, but Adam stopped him. "Santana told me... And it's ok. I know we weren't exclusive. I should have known I was kidding myself to think I could help you get over him. You haven't stopped holding it to your heart since you took it from me..." Kurt looked at his hands as he realized Adam was right. Adam smiled sadly as if to say _you see_. "I'm not one to settle for being second best..." He slid Kurt's phone towards him.

_To pick up your calls no matter what I'm doing_

"And neither are you."

Adam kissed the top of Kurt's head as he got up and headed towards the door. "I really hope you figure this out, Kurt. You deserve to be happy." Adam walked out of the apartment, leaving Kurt alone.

For a few minutes, Kurt sat by himself on the bed, tears streaming down his cheeks, trying to gather up the courage to do what he knew he had to.

_But mostly so you remember how perfectly imperfect you are_

With shaking hands, he reached out for his phone and hit 21. His speed dial for Blaine. (YES I DID JUST DO THAT) It rang twice before he heard the familiar voice he'd been aching to hear since February.

_"Kurt?"_

"Blaine..." Kurt sighed as he closed his eyes. It had been so long since he let himself miss Blaine.

_"Kurt, is everything alright?"_

_To bake you cookies at least twice a year_

Kurt suddenly started laughing through his sobs.

_"Kurt..? You're scaring me..."_

He sniffled. "Would it be too much to ask if I wanted you to bake those cookies with me? Here, in New York?"

Kurt could practically hear the smile in Blaine's voice._ "Well,"_ he said._ "I'm not one to back out on my promises."_

"Good." Said Kurt. "Because I still love you, too."


End file.
